The Sound of Death
by Raye2
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries but I think this will be a good story. Rating might go up depending on later chapters... Please R


DISCLAIMER: Okay, let's get this part over with first. I don't own any of the characters, etc. from this except for the obvious ones you don't recognize from the game itself. No money is being made from this work of fiction and no copyright infringement is intended. Any similarity to any other work or existence is purely coincidental. All rights to the Metal Gear series belongs to Hideo Kojima and Konami, etc.  
  
Author: Raye Title: The Sound of Death Status: (Prologue) Chapter 1 of ?  
  
THE SOUND OF DEATH  
  
Prologue:  
  
The sound of scrambling feet echoed down the long hallway. A hurried request for more backup and the static of a radio met his ears even as he swept a rifle around, bullets ricocheting in all directions. Blood seeped for a deep gash on the back of his leg, soaking through the greenish material of his suit.  
  
The clip ran empty and he instantly had another gun in his hand, the rifle flung away. The USP only had a fifteen round clip and was quickly expended as more bullets and guns joined the fray. He ducked around a corner and came face to face with a dead end.  
  
Eyes widening in alarm, he turned to see the ever-growing group of soldiers closing in on him. He fired a shot in the general direction of the soldiers, crouching behind a stack of food crates as the resulting scream of the shot was overpowered by another barrage of bullets.  
  
He leaned out for a split second, firing the last shot of the clip and hastily replacing it. Bullets tore through the crates like paper, offering little protection. His body jerking, slamming against the hard concrete wall as sharp lead pierced his shoulder. He grunted in pain but still brought the USP up to fire another clip.  
  
Static from several radios burned the air. The soldiers would be on him in a matter of moments. There were at least ten of them, all wanting to be the one to bring him down. They wanted the glory of it. They were sure they had him; sure that nothing could stand in their way this time. And maybe they were right. For a brief moment he wondered if this were indeed the end of his life. Not that it really mattered. Most thought of him as a traitor anyway. The government certainly wouldn't miss him.  
  
His breath was coming in ragged gasps, his vision beginning to swim. Rapid blood loss would claim him soon enough of the genome soldiers didn't first. It was funny in a way. Ironic that the simple-minded genome soldiers would see the end of him, not Liquid or Ocelot or any of their lunatic followers. He would have laughed had he the sense of humor.  
  
He was running out of options. The soldiers were trying to be cautious; didn't want him to get away again. Their lives were on the line, too. And so they were standing in the hallway, listening to the sound of his harsh breathing, waiting for the right moment to take him down.  
  
Two soldiers carefully edged forward, their rifles raised and poised to fire. He held the USP flat against his palm, the last clip loaded. As the genome soldiers just became visible around the crates, he leapt out of cover and dove across the hall, the USP firing rapidly. The two soldiers in front were killed in an instant, followed by shouts and cries from several others. At least he knew that he had taken a few with him, not that it was any satisfaction. He was definitely not the type to go down easily.  
  
Pain erupted in his chest as a volley of bullets hit him. He fell in mid-motion, his body rushing toward the cold ground quickly. His body lay still and motionless, the USP slipping from his grasp as his grip grew weaker. He could feel the blood bubbling in his throat. He coughed it up, the life-giving liquid pooling around him. It was a warm river of fluid energy, but he was cold, his body starting to go numb as his life waned.  
  
He waited, expecting the soldiers to move in now. They had him. He couldn't fight them like this. But he would escape if he survived at all. If.  
  
But it wasn't the face of another generic genome soldier that met his gaze. Even as his vision blurred to black, his thoughts plunging into unconsciousness, he recognized the familiar face. But how could he be here?  
  
To be continued.  
  
End Prologue.  
  
***AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hi all, this is your friendly author speaking here. I'm hoping that you all will enjoy this story and thanks to everybody who read this chapter to the end : ) I appreciate any comments or suggestions. I know this chapter might be a bit confusing, but it's only the prologue and things will clear up in the next few chapters. I'm not sure how long this is going to be exactly but I do hope to update on a regular basis. This is my first Metal Gear story that I've ever posted, and I have a couple more that I'd like to post, but I would also like to hear an opinion on this story first so I can know if it's worth posting my other one. Thanks! ~Raye~ *** 


End file.
